This study offers advanced combinations of drugs to children with advanced disease, and the choices of agents will depend upon their prior drug experiences. Objectives are to evaluate decreses in viral load and durations of response; safety and tolerance by age; routine and steady state pharmacokinetcs by age, including CNS disease evaluation and virus and drug penetration into the CSF. This study includes at least 3 evaluations of each of the following: MRI, neuropsychological/neurodevelopmental (NP/ND) assessments, spinal taps, all in <2 year-old patients. Inclusion criteria are 6 mos-20 years old with >8 weeks of prior therapy, growth failure, CD4 <15%, >50% drop in CD4% or CD4 number, viral load over 100,000 or NP/ND progression of disease. Children must be able to receive at least 2 new agents.